Another Day In The Fall
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: "You can go home now.""I don't wanna. Why can't I spend the night to woo you?""I don't like you. Leave, you have no reason to be here." "My reason is love, Sakura-chan!""What will it take to make you leave?""Hm… Kiss me.""What?-!" Madara is always a perv.


Gah, I'm bored. Decided to type this up.

…Play…

"Oh for love the of GOD! Leave me alone!" A very irritated pinkette by the name of Sakura Haruno shouted. She was just innocently raking her leaves in her backyard when the moron she was yelling at showed up, jumping over her fence and making himself comfortable on the already raked part of the grass. The bastard even had the nerve to look so relaxed.

"Not a chance, my love~" Said bastard, Madara Uchiha, sang as he crossed his arms behind his head and used them as a pillow.

"If you don't walk away right this second, I will shove this rake up your ass." Sakura threatened, holding her rake up by the wooden handle and glaring at the man with the spiky, black, long hair.

"My, my, Sakura-chan! I didn't know you were so _dirty_." Madara grinned, snickering as prono thoughts and images went through his head, almost causing him to have a nosebleed.

"Madara. I'm trying to rake these leaves, please leave." The emerald eyed beauty tried the nice and polite approach, seeing how her usual feistiness would do nothing but encourage him. And, unbeknownst to her, make him hornier than he was.

"I could never leave you, love." The black hired man purred, closing his eyes and enjoying the sunlight, though as much as he hated not being able to see his precious- the sun was damned bright in the middle of October.

"Seriously. Madara, get your ass out of my property." And back to feisty she was.

"Not likely. I know you love me, Sakura-chan. How could you not?"

"Go home." Sakura demanded, causing Madara to sit up from where he lay and his eyes burst open.

"Sakura-chan!" He whined.

"Leave."

"Neighbors should be nice to each other, Sakura-chan." Madara scolded the twenty-two year old girl.

"Stop calling me that."

"But I love you, Sakura-chan!"

"No, Madara, you don't. It's just like Sasuke-kun."

"How?"

"He was madly in love with me for eight months, three days, six hours, and forty-one minutes."

"What, no seconds?"

"The clock hit three o' clock exactly at the time he stopped loving me. It's a good thing I kept refusing him, I might've been heartbroken again…"

"I wont ever stop loving you, Sakura-chan!"

"…Can you leave now?"

"Nope~"

"Then at least help me rake all these leaves up." Sakura sighed, holding a second rake up towards him.

"Anything you ask, Sakura-chan." Madara stood up quickly and grabbed the rake from the pinkette, savoring the feel of the touch of her skin.

"I've asked you to leave, yet you haven't done that." Sakura said bluntly as she returned to raking the left over leaves that remained on the ground.

"Of course I can't leave! What if you have a sudden sexual urge and I'm not here?" Madara whined, holding the rake in both of his hands and resting his chin on the top of the wooden handle.

"That's not going to happen, and there are other ways people control sexual urges than having sex with old men." The pinkette said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not that old! I'm only older than you by seven years," Madara pouted, "But I suppose you're right by saying there are other ways. You could masturbate, for example. But if I were to leave, then I wouldn't be able to see it!"

"Pervert."

"Sakura-chan, I'm only perverted around you, because I love you!"

"Go home or help rake."

"I'll help rake."

"I'd prefer you went home, but whatever." And with another sigh from the frustrated pinkette, the two started working.

*Ten minutes later*

"There, all done. You can go home now." Sakura said with a huff of relief, glad that the idiot was finally going to be leaving.

"I don't wanna. Why can't I spend the night to woo you?" And her relief was cut short at Madara's whine.

You'd think that the oldest Uchiha of the brothers would whine and complain less.

"I don't like you. Leave, you have no reason to be here." Sakura said as she dropped her rake to the ground, right next to the one Madara had used.

"My reason is love, Sakura-chan!"

"What will it take to make you leave?" Sakura asked.

"Hm… Kiss me." Madara answered with only a small amount of thought. He never really thought when it came to his love.

"What?-!" If Sakura was drinking something, she surely would've spit it out.

"Kiss me." The onyx eyed man repeated.

"W-why?" Sakura stuttered, now blushing tomato red.

"You want me to leave, then you have to kiss me. On the lips."

"No way!"

"Then I'll just spend the night here and try to woo you~"

"…Just one kiss?"

"Just one kiss."

"Alright, I'll do it." Sakura sighed in defeat. Kissing the old bastard wouldn't be _that _bad.

"Really?" Madara asked, overeager and unbelieving.

"Come'ere, lover boy." Madara didn't have to be asked twice, before he slammed his lips onto hers, knocking them both to the ground. He had one hand tangled in her, pressing her further into him, and the other hand holding her hip. At first, Sakura started to push away, but then came to her senses and pulled him closer, her hands wrapping around his neck and fisting his hair. She opened her mouth without him having to ask by licking her lip, allowing him instant access into her moist, wet cavern.

The pinkette wrapped her left leg around his right, doing anything she could to pull him closer to her. Madara was moaning in ecstasy while his tongue roamed around inside her mouth. Sakura's red thermal shirt was tight enough that Madara could feel her d-cupped breasts, and she could feel his well built six-pack.

"I really do love you, Sakura." Madara breathed out once they pulled apart for air. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, trying to calm his breathing and the slight growing sensation in his pants.

"Please," Madara moved so he could look her in the eyes, his face showing seriousness.

"Please be my girlfriend. If you don't like it, we can break up, but please! At least try… that's all I'm asking." Madara begged, resting his forehead onto hers- which was now a very normal size.

"…There's no harm in trying, so long as we can do that again." And with a giggle, Sakura pulled Madara in for another kiss.

…Stop…

Alright! Another MadaSaku. Hope this gets at least ten reviews or no sequel!

As for my other new MadaSaku one-shot, I'll be posting the next chapter by tomorrow.

Review~


End file.
